


The Alien Huntress

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben 10 Characters are only mentioned, F/M, OC is main character, Original Omnitrix, some original aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: An 18 year-old girl was invited to the RWBY dimension by a being who has been watching over her for a chance to make things right in that world, armed with a powerful device, the Omegatrix. (Rated M just in case)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos





	The Alien Huntress

Chapter 1: A Huntress's New Life

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BEN 10 (but I do own any OC's that will appear)

...

It was year 2032 on planet earth, with peace being relatively well kept, ever since Vilgax broke free from his prison with a newer, better body and mind made with the assistance of Dr. Animo, people have been a tad bit on edge, even after he was successfully detained and put behind bars, all by Ben 10000, hero of heroes and savior to the universe.

But even then, there are some things that just can't be saved.

We begin at a school where students of varying shapes and sizes, Galvanic MechaMorphs, Ravanaganders, Vaxasaurins, Humans, and more, go to learn important stuff fundamental to their lives in the reality they reside in.

"Okay, class, your homework is due tomorrow like always, so no slacking off, you hear." The teacher, a Galvin, told her class.

"Yes, Ms. Celicana." The students said together, exiting the fifteen-foot tall classroom, leaving one student alone with blond hair and brown eyes the only one left in the room to pack her stuff slowly.

This was Kaila Narukami, a female senior student who doesn't have a set goal as to what she wants to do in life, she's going to graduate in three months and her family is grateful to know that, but she's still at a loss at to what she wants to do.

"Ms. Narukami," Ms. Celicana hopped up to Kaila using her enhanced jumping ability as a Galvin, "class is over for the day, it's about time we head home now." She declared softly.

Kaila sighed before talking to her. "Sorry, guess it's just my usual lame self-conscious self kicking in again." She said forcing a smile.

"Your not lame." Ms. Celicana told her. "You're graduating in three months time, little lady, you're destined to do great things and lead this generation to a new dawn, like all the other students in this school, no pressure, am I right." She said smiling.

Kaila cracked a smile. "You're the last being I'd expect to call me little, you know." Kaila remarked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ms. Celicana hopped back over to her desk to ready to leave for the night, just as Kaila finished packing her stuff.

"Later, Ms. Celicana." Kaila left the classroom and, since she had nothing better to do, decided to head back home, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her.

Kaila was a socially awkward person and didn't really like talking to other people, but she was glad that humanity was able to last this long on planet earth.

When she was younger, she always dreamed of, at the very least, being able to see an alien race with her own two eyes, but little did she know that she was going to end up heading to school with multiple alien races, and it's all thanks to the effort of a one single superhero.

Ben 10000, she always looked up to the guy and how he went from your average ten-year old to the scourge of all super villains everywhere, she always wanted to be a hero like him, but dismissed the thought as nothing but a fantasy to her.

Not only that, but she found an old relic of the past called RWBY, an anime that really tugged her heart strings, she was only at the end of volume 6 and continuously wanted to try and make a difference in that world.

She was walking home through the futuristic city streets with these thought flowing through her head and sighed as she thought of Ben 10000 and his number one piece of technology. "I really wish I had an Omnitrix like his."

"Is that so?" A voice said from all around her. "All you had to do was ask, little lady."

A small white ball of light descended from the sky above and landed on the walkway in front of her, as soon as it did, a white light shined poured out of it and surrounded the entire area in nothing but a white void. "What the- what is this." Kaila yelled out in panic.

"You needn't worry, Kaila, I'm here to assist you, and grant you your wish." The same voice said from behind. Kaila turned around and saw something that made her jaw drop.

It was a female human-shaped being, with black skin dotted with what looked like stars; it had eyes that were completely white paired with three fairly small horns sprouting out of her head, it was wearing silver armor on its arms, legs, and around its neck. Its presence alone gave away what it was. "A- A- A CELESTIALSAPIEN!?" Kaila shouted in shock as to what she was seeing.

"In the intergalactically speckled flesh, obviously. I'm a Celestialsapien that goes by the name of Hikari, pleasure to see my favorite human after such a long time." The Celestialsapien told her.

"What could a Celestialsapien want with a nobody like me?" Kaila asked in hysterics.

"Stop right there, girly." The Celestialsapien, Hikari, pointed at her. "I'll have you know that you are the lucky one that I've watched over for a long time now, you've been selected by me to go on a missi-" She was cut off by Kaila.

"Wait, back up a second, you've been 'watching over me' for how long now?" she asked making an air quote gesture.

Hikari teleported to her side and leaned against her left shoulder. "Don't worry about the specifics, little one." She teleported back in front her sight again. "Anyways, now that it looks like you've calmed down a little bit, are you willing to hear me out." Kaila stood still for a moment, freaked out by this Celestialsapien and how it's acting.

Everything that she has heard about the Celestialsapien race was that they were silent and dignified, always acting calm while debating with two other voices that are meant to float around their mind, but what was the deal with this Celestialsapien, why exactly was it so different from what she has heard.

"I'll listen to you, on one condition." Kaila stated.

"Fire away, Kaila." Hikari said raising her right arm into the air.

"I want to know more about you." This got a seemingly shocked expression to appear on Hikari's face, she sighed, but accepted.

"I can respect that, permit me to tell you about me." She sat down on the voids ground with Kaila doing the same thing out of some respect.

"It all started when I was born. I had a loving mother and father who cared about me ever since my beginning, even though I had a small birth defect." This shocked Kaila.

"Celestialsapiens can have birth defects?" Kaila asked.

"We may be immortal, we may be omnipotent, but we still have organic DNA, and it's during our birth where we're at our weakest, but I was one of three to be, um, unlucky as it were." This got Kaila's attention.

"I wasn't born alone, I was born in a set of triplets, but the other two sadly perished upon their birth." Hikari looked down in sorrow before continuing her story. "I was born alone and, as fate would have planned it, I was going to be the one Celestialsapien to be born with only one personality in their minds." Kaila's jaw had dropped at the hearing of this. Celestialsapiens can die upon birth; they can possibly only have one personality.

"No one knows why I was born with only one personality, but people somewhat blame me and my existence for the death of my siblings." Kaila became livid at the sound of this.

"That's so messed up, all beings practically owe their livelihood to the Celestialsapiens, how can they justify secluding one single Celestialsapien for only having one mind, and why would they blame you for the death of two infants when you were just an infant yourself at the time!" Kaila ranted in anger.

"I fled my home, the forge of creation, and made my way to this dimension, and then I found you, Kaila." Kaila calmed down and raised an eyebrow at this. "Someone who couldn't find their place in the world, someone you looked up to heroes, because of those reasons I decided to follow you, and that's when I discovered something." Hikari told her.

"You've got my attention, what was it that you discovered?" Kaila questioned.

"I've heard of a certain anime that you've been watching lately, and, if I recall, you wish that you could make a difference in that world, correct." Hikari questioned her.

"Are you talking about RWBY?" Kaila asked.

"Exactly, here, have a gold star." A tiny paper star popped out of thin air and stuck itself to Kaila's nose. "Seriously though, I can help you achieve your dream, I'll give you the material that you need to stop any and all bad things that go on in that dimension, and you'll finally have a new calling in life." Hikari explained.

"But, doesn't this seem a bit odd though," Hikari raised an eyebrow at this, "I mean, this sort of thing sound like something straight out of some cheesy fanfiction, a high school girl, with nothing better to do in life offered a chance to go to a new world, possibly for forever, and set things right for it." Kaila explained.

"While it does sound like that, something must be done in the RWBY dimension." Hikari crossed her arms with a stern expression. "So, are you in or out?" Kaila began to think for a little bit.

"Well, I do get a chance to make thing s right in a world that's in turmoil and anarchy, so I'd have to be a total idiot to say no, but what about my life here?" Kaila turned to Hikari. "I might accept if you tell me one thing." Hikari leaned in a bit. "What will happen to this place if I were to leave." Kaila asked with a stern expression.

"Don't worry, I've crunched the numbers and rearranged things to make it so that if you were to ever come back to this world, only 30 minutes would pass by from when you left." Hikari explained to her.

"Well, when you say it like that." Kaila looked at Hikari with determination in her eyes.

"I accept."

"YES!" Hikari punched the air above her, than began to rapidly shake hands with Kaila... and Kaila herself in the process. "Thank you Kaila, you will not regret this," Hikari put Kaila down while she was in a daze. "Now hold still for just a moment and close your eyes."

She held her hands over both Kaila's head and chest, and began to channel power through her. The feeling of power that Kaila was feeling was indescribable to her, even though her eyes are closed. Suddenly, she had all kinds of knowledge and battle tactics flowing throughout her brain, it's as if the knowledge had been with her ever since her birth.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had an entirely new look.

She was now wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit with a black base color and green highlights, her blond hair turned into a solid green, and (if she could see them) her brown eyes transmuted to that of a green color, but what really stood out was what was on her chest. It was some sort of badge about two inches in diameter, with a green hourglass-like symbol in the middle, with a black ring was surrounding it. "An Omnitrix?" She asked.

"Oh no, this is something more, MUCH more... this, is the Omegatrix." Hikari stated pointing at the badge on her chest, "I did some research on the history of the Omnitrix and found that it could be used for a lot more than just simple alien transformation, Like you now know." Kaila was confused at this comment. "I downloaded all the info your going to need in the RWBY dimension into your brain, even how to fight." Hikari clarified.

"Seriously?" Kaila asked astonished.

"Yep," Hikari opened up a portal in the fabric of reality, leading to the RWBY dimension, "NOW GO OUT TEHRE AND TAKE SOME NAMES!" She yelled disappearing, leaving Kaila alone with the portal.

"Yeah, no pressure." She commented readying herself, before having a thought pop up in her mind. "I wonder if this thing actually works." Kaila wondered aloud. Just then, another thought popped up in her mind again; it was how to access to Omegatrix manually.

She raised her left arm and touched it with her right index finger, the moment she did that, a holographic screen popped up, it showed everything involving the Omegatrix, even her alien transformations. She tried looking for a flying one before she found a DNA signature for one Ben 10000's more retrofitted aliens: Stinkfly. "I think I'll go with this one." She removed her index finger from her left arm and the hologram dissipated, she touched the badge on her chest and began to transform.

Insectoid wings sprouted out of her back and her hands morphed into that of three black claw-like fingers with holes in the center of the hands as elbow spikes spouted out of her arms. Her face sprouted an extra pair of eyes and formed four antennae-like funnels out form the sides of her eyes as her skin color became a sickly light green. A tail with a razor sharp blade at the end sprouted out of her backside with an extra pair of sharp tipped insect legs to boot, as her main pair of legs morphed into the same shape. Her jumpsuit then morphed and changed shape into that of a one-piece bikini like shape, with the Omegatrix lying on her chest. This was Kaila's Leppodopterran form.

"WHOA! Talk about an adrenaline rush." She looked at herself before deciding on something. "I think I'll call this form: Grossecta."

"An acceptable name, I suppose." A new voice said from the Omegatrix.

"Huh, who said that? Hikari, is that you?" Grossecta asked looking around.

"You needn't worry," a gooey substance began to protrude out of the Omegatrix and wrapped around Grossecta's left Leppodopterran arm. The goo sprung upward and took the form of a small humanoid being, "Pleasure to finally meet you Kaila, my name is Simon, I'll be your assisting Biomechanical AI in the time that I spend with you." The slime introduced itself bowing.

"A, A biomechanical AI? How does that work?" Kaila asked tilting her head sideways.

"Hikari always had a certain catchphrase: Anything is possible with Celestialsapien DNA. Now then, allow me to be of assistance by saying that we've stood here long enough, we've got a world to save." Simon said pointing towards the portal, then dissipating back into the Omegatrix.

Grossecta looked to the portal with a determined look and flared her wings, flapping them to get off the ground. She was able to successfully take off and (finally) fly into the portal.

She was flying through the rift between her home dimension and the RWBY dimension. "Hopefully this takes me to the right dimension." Grossecta thought to herself.

She was able to successfully reappear on the other side of the portal, in the middle of the night. "Okay, time to assess the situation." She looked to the sky and saw the moon partially shattered. "Yep, definitely in the RWBY dimension." She looked down and was able to see the entirety of the city below. "So this is Vale, huh? Pretty ni-"

CRASH

She heard something from down below and saw (with her enhanced Leppodopterran sight) a shop was being robbed directly below her. "That must be Roman Torchwicks doing."

Grossecta began to make her descent down to the ground as fast as she could, once she neared the ground she made her way into an alleyway a few feet away from the shop and transformed back into Kaila. "Okay, I have a little time before Roman makes a break for it, so what that should give me just enough time to decide which al-"

SMASH

She was spooked to hear the sound of glass shattering, but calmed herself to look around the corner to see that a guy in a bowler hat with a cigar in his mouth and some other men by his side were being stared down by a girl of 15 years of age dressed in black and red with a red cloak and a red and black scythe embedded in the ground with the girl pointing at the guys, as if it were a "come at me" gesture.

"It's really her." Kaila whispered.

"The silver-eyed warrior, Ruby Rose."

...

Aliens transformations and powers list:

Species name: Leppodopterran

Home planet: Leppodopterra

Code name: Grossecta

Abilities:  
Can fly fast with precision, up to 50 mph when not carrying anything heavy.  
*Can shoot flammable slime from the mouth, eye sockets on the side of the head, and the palms of the hands.  
Has a razor-sharp tail that can tear through iron.  
*Has eight eyes total (4: front, 4: side of head)

Weaknesses:  
Can't fly when wings are too wet with water.

...

In the alien transformations and powers list, if you see an asterisk near an arrow or species name, it means that's a new or adjusted power/alien I thought of.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end in a not so well fashion, but who cares, this is the last story that I'm moving to Ao3 from Fanfiction.net, hope you like it.


End file.
